free_spirit_connectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Peri Winger
Peri Winger is a major character in the Free Spirits series of books. She is the title character in ''Peri's Bliss'', and a significant supporting character in Bridget's Calling, ''Hannah's Healing'', Laurie's Liberation, and Zoe's Quest. Description Peri is 5'10" tall, with wavy red hair and hazel eyes, and considered "strikingly attractive". She is assertive and forthright, prides herself on her honesty and integrity, and is very secure in her sexuality. When considering a man as a prospective lover, she will ask him to kiss her as an intuitive test of how compatible they might be. She works as a successful commercial realtor, respected by her colleagues. Early life Peri's family attended a fairly liberal Presbyterian church; she enjoyed the sense of community and purpose, but disliked the more dogmatic aspects. Bespectacled and with braces, she was often teased and bullied in her youth, retreating into books. When her family moved just before she entered high school and she outgrew the glasses and braces, Peri blossomed and became involved with the debating team and in starting the Gay Straight Alliance. In college, she hosted a radio program, and questioned the opposition to pornography by more radical feminists. After college, she found pleasure in the swinger community as a single bisexual "unicorn". ''Peri's Bliss'' Peri was introduced to the Free Spirit Connection by Lila Jaworski, and formed a polyamorous triad with her and Andrew Hamady, as well as forming friendships with members of her Wayfinding class and other Free Spirits. She proved to be an eloquent defender of the group, joining Celebrant Lateshia Williams on a local radio station's talk show, and soon helped in getting other Local Gatherings off the ground. When the south suburban Gathering is birthed from the downtown LG, Peri is elected to its Council and becomes the chair. ''Bridget's Calling'' Peri is a close friend of Bridget Torjesen, and a supportive ally to her and other sex workers. Bridget trusts Peri enough to show her the security measures she takes, in the event of an emergency. Peri and other Free Spirits in the area also assist Bridget in helping a client and his daughter escape a domestic violence situation. ''Hannah's Healing'' Peri and her partners welcome Hannah Stutzman into her home, introducing her to the Free Spirits, and even allowing her to watch their lovemaking as a safe outlet for her sexual desires. Hannah comes to see the self-assured Peri as a role model, and appreciates the support and guidance she gives her. When Hannah is ready to move on, the triad throws a going-away celebration for her, and Peri delivers a toast to wish her well in her new life. Amalia's Truth While Peri does not attend the sixth Triennial Assembly, she and Tracey Bilodeau do answer a phone call from Emma Takahara of the Stewards, confirming that the rumors against Amalia Echevarria are not true, and that Jo Hurley did not communicate with either of them. Laurie's Liberation Peri first meets Laurie Franklin after a meeting with other Free Spirit leaders from the Stallbrook area, and they later go to Chloe's Café for informal discussion. They later meet at the Election Night party in Peri's house, and again at Chloe's around the winter holidays. Zoe's Quest Zoe Morton is introduced to Peri by Lila at Chloe's, and Peri soon participates in and helps to arrange a number of fantasy role-plays, including two at her triad's house. She also assists Zoe in arranging an all-night session with Bridget at the Regency Hotel. Jeretta's Judgment Peri and Lila appear in the first chapter, before Andrew leaves to co-lead the arbiter training workshop in Cleveland. Adara's Apostasy Peri is mentioned by Lila in a conversation, and later appears in the latter part of an erotic fantasy role-play involving Andrew and Adara Khan.Category:Characters Category:Free Spirits